other_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
UMP Crusier
The UMP Cruiser is the name of a starship seen in the series Other Space. It is commanded by Steward Lipinski and first appeared in the episode "Into the Great Beyond...Beyond". 'Season 1' Episode 1 After 35 years of loyal service, the Cruiser was given to Stewart Lipinski as his first command due to him and his sister Karen being the first in 10 years to have passed Simulation A19. This led to Stewart becoming captain and Karen becoming first officer. Within several hours, it was discovered that chief engineer Zalien Fletcher had forgotten to repair the food tanks. It was also discovered that Fletcher had on board a robot stowaway named A.R.T. It's then that the ship was caught in a gravitational field, which they attempt to escape only to be pulled into a parallel universe. It's then that Karen begins a coo to take over the ship, however it's discovered that something else is aboard the ship, entering the crew's deepest desires. Stewart manages to get the crew in check and regains control of his ship. The crew begins exploring throughout this new universe. Episode 2 After the events of episode 1, the crew begin going through a security rundown. They also take maintenance of the ship as well and solve the food shortage problem with a Food Generator. As Stewart and the others remain in a lounge room, Karen and Michael Newman check out the ship and find themselves looking for an intruder. Armed with standard issued energy weapons, the crew begin a witch hunt, accusing each other of being an alien. They interrogate each other and begin suspecting that Kent Woolworth is the alien due to the fact that he has gills. The crew throw him in the airlock alongside Stewart and Karen who are also suspected of being an alien. After Kent explains why he has gills, the trio then manage to escape thanks to Karen packing a Cauterizer on her person and they confront Chad on the fact that he is quoting Matthew Mcconaughey. Locking him in the airlock, the crew accidentally release Chad into space and he dies via explosive decompression. Episode 3 While on the bridge, the crew try desperately to gain visibility beyond the cosmic cloud in their way. When their attempts get them nowhere, Stewart decides to broadcast a message to any beings out there, which is concurred by the whole crew. Finding an unknown magnetic pulse emanating from interior of the ship. The crew discover that the Fletcher and A.R.T have caused a problem on the outside of the ship, leading to A.R.T to go out and repair it. A.R.T, Karen and Michael go out to help A.R.T after he gets stuck upon his completion of ship repairs. Karen accidentally kicks him off the ship and he ends up in space. Meanwhile Stewart, Kent and Tina begin making their own versions of their message to other intelligent life. It's then that Karen reveals to Zalien that A.R.T has been kicked into space, which results in him going out on the ship without a space suit. Realizing he's breathing in space, the computer's A.I. Natasha indicates that the ship is in the middle of a forming planet. Arriving on the bridge, the crew find themselves incapable of leaving due to the fact that she ship is too heavy. This leads to them deciding on dumping the fuel they have so they can escape. Upon ejecting the fuel, A.R.T who was contacted by the crew utilizes his magnetic abilities to merge the planet towards him. 'Technical Readout' The Cruiser is a starship of unknown class, which was supposedly built by MTV Global, designed to be a flying reality show at one point. The ship was outfitted with cameras all throughout the ship. Many other ships with the exception of the Cruiser had their cameras deactivated. It's propulsion consists of 18 engines, all of which are placed on her stern, however it is unknown what type of engines are used and what kind of fuel is needed to power them. It is said the ship has laser cannons, as well as projectile based weapons consisting of thermal, ionic and electrical energies, but these weapons are not ever used, only mentioned. The ship also possesses deflector shields, however like the weapons is only mentioned, not ever actually seen. Main Bridge Cruiser Bridge.jpg|The Bridge of the UMP Cruiser Lounge.jpg|The Crew Lounge Holographic Imaging System.gif|The Holography Room The main operations of the whole ship, the bridge is where the ship is piloted, defended and commanded by the captain of the vessel. Crew Lounge The crew lounge is a room aboard the Cruiser, usually used by off duty personnel. Holography Room The Cruiser possesses a room designed to project holographic environments which seem to be various in size. It is uncertain as to how many are built onto the ship, however programs are usually generated by the A.I. uploaded into the computer of the vessel. The only time this is ever seen is in episode 8, where Kent and Natasha simulate an Italian restaurant for their first date. Crew Quarters The crew of the ship is usually given quarters which are accessed by cards given to the crew. 'Trivia' *The Cruiser is similar to that of the USS Enterprise and the USS Voyager seen in Star Trek. Category:Technology Category:Starships Category:Human Technology